Resolution of a Halfling
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Amon’s worst fear has happened, putting Robin in a dilemma. Desperate, she turns to STNJ for help. Will they be able to find a solution before time runs out? Finished in 2007!
1. Chapter 1

**Resolution of a Half-ling Chapter 1 – The awakening**

**F**or as long as Amon could recall, his childhood did not consist of candies and toys. Adolescent was no joy either, so did the transaction into adulthood. Under the blessing of Father Juliano, he was trained to be a hunter. Tracking down witches was his sole purpose. To eliminate those who abuse their powers for the good of humanity. Many might admire his zeal. Only the most perceptive few knew that it was a double-edged sword to the stoic hunter. His mother was a witch. Her blood that held the deadly power was running through his veins. No doubt, the Orbo pendant, which he carried obsessively, acted as a second protection. Nevertheless, it did not mean that it could prevent the storm from brewing.

"Amon? Amon?" Gentle female hands fingered through the locks of his dark hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He responded quickly, taking the hands into his. "Sorry, Robin."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Robin gave him the look. "It's nothing."

"You have been staring in space lately."

"Oh?" Amon tried to act surprised, thinking of an excuse as quickly as possible. "It came to me that two years have passed since we faked our deaths from STN-J and Solomon. I'm not sure how I managed to live as a normal civilian for this long."

"Let's just say that we are adaptable." Robin snuggled up to him, nestling in his lap. "Mr. Takeshi." Her wet tongue licked his right earlobe, working its way up inside. Amon's cheeks tingled with a sudden gush of affection.

"What a happy mood you are in, Mrs. Takeshi," he murmured weakly, automatically moving his hands to remove the robe that Robin was wearing. She moved back, making him feel disoriented at the sight of her nude body.

"I love you," she whispered, cupping his face with her hands.

With that, she pressed him closer to her, kissing him with feverish passion. The heat disarmed him of all his senses and his body began to return her caresses, locking their tongues into honey sweetness. Progressively, his movements became aggressive. Grasping her wrists, he pushed her down, his whole body upon hers as he began the penetration. Its growing heat made him insanely bliss. Even more as he watched Robin tossing and turning her head, groaning in the ecstasy he ensnared her in. When the peak was past, he quietly watched her falling in a deep sleep. Softly, he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Turning on the tap, he welcomed the icy water pouring down his skin. Somehow, it washed out the other sexual intentions he had for Robin. Streams of water ran down his throat, choking him a little. Spitting it out, he turned off the tap. Taking a towel from the rack, he dried himself. Halfway, his fingers clasped a hard object. It was his Orbo pendant in the shape of a cross. Its dark green liquid lay lazily in its glass barrier. His lips strained a smile. Old habits die hard, don't they?

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he sensed a disturbing sensation gnawing inside him. Orbo was made from witches, an unethically solution that the former Administrator came up with. Solomon Headquarters deliberately made room for STN-J to execute their 'revenge'. Karasuma, Sakaki, Dojima, Michael… Surely, they had moved on. His fingers wrapped the pendant tightly. Why hadn't he? His eyes locked onto it. What if he… No, he couldn't… It's not…

With unsteady hands, he took it off. Gulping in air, he stood rigidly in front of the mirror for a few seconds. The creaking sound of crickets echoed nosily outside. Grabbing the both sides of the basin, Amon bent over and released a soft laughter. If the others had the opportunity to see the look on his face, they would laugh too. Making a mountain out of a molehill was hardly one of his virtues. Turning on the tap, he splashed a handful of water onto his cheeks. Flicking his hair backwards, he decided to turn in for the remaining rest of the night.

Barely making a step, an acute pain shot up in his chest. Holding the basin for support, he gasped. As his heart continued to beat, he grew breathless. The surroundings seemed to vibrate on their own, merging into one blur mess of colours. Suddenly, he heard a thunderous crack. His eyes shot up to the mirror, then, to the Orbo pendant that was lying at the edge of the basin. With one desperate attempt, he grabbed it and held it closely to his chest. Its low whistling gave comfort to his ears. Closing his eyes, he slumped to the floor, leaning his head against the ceramic wall. Gradually, his ears picked up the crickets chirping their tune. Opening his eyes, he turned to the mirror. A hideous mark was on its glassy surface. He waited to see whether its noise would wake Robin. He heard nothing.

It took little effort to put the Orbo pendant back on his neck. Its weight was heavier than usual. Rubbing his forehead, Amon laughed softly. It sounded horrible this time. Wrapping his fingers around his mouth and chin, he stared at the broken mirror. This was the second time he broke a mirror. To recall it, the first one happened seven years ago.

"Another round of seven years, huh?" he asked himself.

* * *

**The** afternoon breeze swept past Robin, relieving her a little from the heat. She glanced at Amon. As usual, he displayed nothing and kept his eyes on the surroundings ahead of him. The same old constant composure. During her days in STN-J, it was her pillar of strength. Right now, she could not be certain. She knew Amon was not the opened type. There were issues that he kept to himself. Many issues that accumulated beneath his calm exterior. Robin felt its disturbance during their lovemaking, the growing dominance of him literally printing onto her. It was not because she did not like it. It was getting rough for her taste. She had brought out her concerns to Amon, knowing full well that he would dismiss it with a reasonable excuse. Despite respecting his avoidance, limitations had their borders.

"Robin?" Amon waved his hand in front of her face. "Robin?" She blinked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She imitated his voice.

"Really? You have staring at me for the past ten minutes."

"Oh." She looked down at the concrete pavement. "Amon, we need to talk," she said after a while. "Let's go to the park." She took his hand and led the way.

"What is it?" He asked, after finding an empty bench.

"It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I have seen that dreadful expression in your eyes. It's eating you alive."

"It's nothing."

"When one says nothing, there is always something."

"Look, it's nothing. So, leave it."

"Why won't you take off your Orbo pendant?"

"It's none of your business. Leave it alone."

"We are no longer working for Solomon…"

"Robin, please."

"We are not hunting witches…"

"Yes, I know but that does not mean I have to forget that my mother's filthy witch blood…" He halted at the wide-eyed look on Robin. He turned around. It was too late. She had seen his hatred. "Sorry, I should not have said that." He apologized emotionlessly.

"It's all right." Amon knew she was lying. "I…" He heard her standing up. "It's getting late. Let's go home."

"Robin," He turned to face her. "I…"

**A**t that moment, the acute pain from last night shot up in his chest. Amon stumbled. Its pain was a lot worse than he remembered. Falling to his knees, he gripped the metal arm of the bench. His heart pounded madly as sweat trickled down his cheeks.

"Amon? What's wrong?" She saw his Orbo pendant glowing, its liquid bubbling like boiling water. "A Witch?" Her eyes darted everywhere. Elite hunters like Amon were bound to run into revenge-seeking witches. "But where?" She could not locate a presence. All she could detect was that it was coming from Amon himself.

"Impossible!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Get away from me!" Amon commanded between gasps, feeling the vein muscles around his heart contracting. The Orbo pendant's whistling went higher and higher in pitch.

"But…" she protested helplessly.

Suddenly, the Orbo pendant exploded, spilling its liquid contents all over. Glass bits scattered in the air and fell like hail. Robin saw Amon's eyes widened, its dark pupils displaying the every emotion she never thought she would witness.

Then, everything went into a crazy distortion. The next thing she knew, her body was flying backwards. Landing hard on the ground, she fought against the dizziness. Something sour was on her tongue. A sharp sting swept past her cheek, causing a sticky fluid to drip down her chin. Rising her hand, she touched it, rubbed it between her fingers and looked at it. It was blood. As she dragged herself to her feet, she looked up and heard a gasp. Then, she realized that she was the one gasping.

Enduring the throbbing pain, Amon forced himself to move. Through the black and white flashes, he saw the trees burst into splinters. The trash bins flattened like soda cans. Neighbouring lampposts disfigured. Birds, dogs and cats that were not fast enough to escape, shredded into minced meat. Their dying screams so angst that it hurt his ears. Carpets of grass and soil rose like angry waves. The ground shook violently beneath his feet. Covering his ears, he tried to shut out the numerous noises from keeping him paralyzed.

"Stop, stop, stop, oh god, PLEASE STOP!" He shrieked. The noise. The screams. The similarity they had when he first heard his mother screaming. "SSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

A hot gush of shock shook Robin fiercely. She had never seen him screaming. Shields of her firepowers popped out one after the other, counteracting the wild blasts that Amon's power was churning insanely.

"If I don't do something soon, people are going to get hurt." Robin's hands headed for the spectacles she kept in her coat's pocket. "But what?" She put them on. "I can't use my powers on him but if I don't… someone will die today." Her hands rose. "Amon."

Orange flames walled around Amon, enclosing him in one swooping motion. He was struggling against the fiery snare that clamped him tightly. His clothes started to burn.

"Amon!" she pleaded, knowing she had to try harder in reaching out to him. "Don't make me hurt you. Don't make me do this!"

Miraculously, Amon abruptly collapsed to the ground. Robin withdrew the flames. Bending over him, she checked for a pulse. To her relief, it was steady. So was his breathing.

"Forgive me," she said tearfully.

* * *

**Dismounting** his motorcycle, Sakaki removed his helmet and made his way to the park. From what he heard from Michael, a severe witch activity had occurred three hours ago. From what neighbourhood had described, it was assumed to be an earthquake. Lifting his leg across the infamous yellow and black tape, he went straight to where Narasuma was.

"Goodness, what happened here?" Sakaki took a brief sweep of the area. "It's like a war zone."

"Yes," she agreed, roaming her hands around the damaged area. "Fortunately, no one was hurt but no witness." Her brows knitted together. "This is odd."

"What?"

"I'm receiving very strong emotions from our witch. Fear. Possibly, this one has no idea of his innate powers. No, wait. I'm picking out another. Two witches?"

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"Patience. I sense no malicious from them, only that it's stronger than anything I experienced… No! It can't be…" Her hand flew to her mouth.

"What?" Sakaki hated that. "What is it?"

"Not so loud!" She hushed. "I don't want people to eavesdrop."

"Sorry." He lowered his voice. "What is it? You are shaking all over."

"I think I know who they are. Robin…"

"Robin?" He interrupted. "She's here? What is she doing here? I thought Amon is with her after that stunt they pulled."

"He is." Her brows rose in a hinting manner.

"That would mean…" Narasuma barely nodded. "That's not… He is one hundred percent… right? I mean… though he never demonstrate… what the hell were they doing here?"

"I doubt we'll like the answer."

**To be continued…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch Hunter Robin – Resolution of a Half-ling Chapter 2 – Return**

"He is asleep," said Nagira, closing the door behind him. "The doctor concluded it as a minor heart attack." Robin's eyes never left the beady-eyed man. "Don't worry. He's repaying his debt."

"It's a mistake to come here," she apologetically remarked. "I…"

"No, it isn't," The burly man corrected. "It's better to seek help from family than strangers."

"Family?" Her brows arched upwards.

"Yeah, didn't Amon tell you?" He pointed to himself. "He and I are…" It was his turn to arch his brows. "I see. He has not told you." His next words were said plainly. "He and I are half-brothers. His mother married my dad."

Slapping his hand upon the edge of the table, he continued. "There are certain issues in one's past that is too painful to bring up. The good news is." He changed the tone of his voice. "That some things don't change. Coming back to present, it's more than a heart attack, is it?"

"It's Amon." Robin tried to keep her voice steady. "He… I mean, it… has awakened."

"Knew it would." Nagira pressed his lips together, nodding solemnly. "Amon is hardly wrong. So, what is the next move?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. It happened too swiftly."

"Judging from the timeline you stepped in till now, I can only suggest one solution. STN-J."

"STN-J? Not Solomon headquarters?"

"Are you getting tired of hiding?" Robin kept silent. "You have friends there, Robin, and after what Amon did, do you think they will not investigate?"

He pulled out a wad of money and thrust it into her hands. "Here. Take a cab."

"No, I couldn't…"

"Listen, Robin." Nagira was getting impatient. "A little cut can lead to a severe infection if not treated. Likewise, the sooner you seek help, the sooner we can put this problem to rest. Understand?" He squeezed her shoulders. "Come on, these people own you and Amon a favour. Have a little faith in them."

"What about Amon?"

"Leave me with him. After all the time he was with you, he should have the bloody decency to mention about our kinship."

* * *

**The** STN-J caretaker crossed his legs lazily over the table and read his magazine. Yawning, he rubbed the back of his head and flipped a page over. "Lucky colour." He scanned the horoscope section. "Black." The humming of a cab was heard. His eyes looked up. A woman alighted. She was wearing black. There was only one person who could pull off such an outfit. Excitedly, he stood up.

"Robin!" Administrator Kosaka greeted warmly as soon as Robin stepped out of the elevator. "It is too good to see you again. Hattori!" He barked. "Get some tea for her, will you?'

"What brings you here?" asked Michael. "See?" He turned to Doijima. "I told you they are still alive."

"I didn't want to keep your hopes up too high." She studied her a little. "Still the same as always, huh?"

"Michael… Doijima…" For a brief moment, Robin was relieved that they didn't wipe out their guns at her. "I'm sorry for showing up for like this."

"You are always welcome here," said Michael. His eyes darted to the back. "Where's Amon?"

"That's why I am here." Her fingers rubbed against the folds of her skirt. "We need your help."

"I thought as much." Everyone turned towards Karasuma and Sakaki. "It was him at the park yesterday."

"Please!" She pleaded. "Don't inform the Solomon Headquarters."

"Relax, Robin. No one is informing anyone," assured Sakaki.

"You didn't tell us?" Michael protested.

"Never mind about that." Karasuma took charged. "What's more important is whether Amon is able to control his powers. Where is he?"

"He's with Nagira. He was injured after I…" She couldn't find a more subtle description. "Used my own powers to stop him."

"This is indeed a grave matter," Karasuma remarked. "Sakaki. Dojima. You two bring Amon here. I think it's best for him to be here than anywhere else. That way, we can keep an eye on him. Michael, check the database for any information about Amon's mother. Robin, tell me how it happened."

"Look like she's taking command here," Sakaki teased Kosaka. "Come on, slowpoke."

"Shut up!" Dojima took a wrapped object from the drawer. "See you all later."

"You knew about Amon's mother?" Robin asked Karasuma, watching the two leaving.

"He mentioned it to me before." She caught something in Robin's eyes. "Why?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

**Grudgingly**, Amon stirred within the blankets, cursing at the gray sunlight that filtered through a narrow window next to his head, causing him to squint against its brightness. Rubbing his temples, he forced himself to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" The rough voice woke him up fully. He knew that voice. Looking up, he saw Nagira standing a few away from him with arms crossed. "Robin brought you here." He replied, handing him a glass of water. "It's not her fault. She was terrified after what happened."

"Where is she?"

"Probably with STN-J." Amon flinched. "That was my idea. I told her to go there."

"It won't change anything."

"Well, you didn't voice your opinion earlier." He lit a cigarette. Lavender wisps seeped out from his nostrils. "Hungry?"

"No." Amon stood up and took his shirt that was left neatly folded on the table.

"Going somewhere?"

"It's better than endangering Robin."

"And what would you do when you have another attack? Don't forget that the people in Solomon are keeping a sharp lookout for you."

"They trained me. I can anticipate their moves."

"Can't admit that you have a got a major problem, huh?" Both heard the doorbell rang. "Here comes the Calvary." He proceeded to leave the room. "Hear me out. I'm doing this for Robin. So should you."

* * *

"What's your status?" Karasuma asked, tapping her fingers onto the desk.

"According to the database," replied Michael. "Amon's mother, Rin, showed no signs of destructive capabilities when her powers were used. I have checked her relatives and all produced the same results. Interestingly, only the female descendants are witches."

"Genetics can be a tricky thing. Any information about those who are half-witches?"

"Not a thing. Generally, most of them are normal despite the witch gene flowing in their veins. Guess Amon is a unique case."

"Unique and risky. He is like a bomb waiting to explode."

"How's Robin dealing it?"

"She's pretty upset. Apparently, she and Amon were in a midst of an argument when it happened."

"Will Amon cooperate with us?"

"He is a man with a lot of secrets. I can only pray that Robin has the will and strength to find out before this thing goes out of control."

"Speaking of the devil…" Michael stood up. "Amon."

"Amon?" Karasuma speedily moved out of the conference room. There, within a few feet away from her. Amon. The hunter she once envied, whose loyalty was the one of the principles that she severely grilled into everybody. "Amon." She repeated with a bit of affection this time.

"Good to see you, Miho." His eyes darted across the office. "Where's Robin?"

"She's using the bathroom. Amon, I just want you to know that none of this will be reported to Solomon."

"Thank you."

"Hang in there, okay?" She spot a cross pendant upon his neck. "An Orbo pendant?"

"I gave it to Amon," Doijima cut in. "Just in case."

"But it looks like the ones the former Factory use." Sakaki and Michael shot glaring looks at her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Doijima raised her hands in defense. "I know that I was a spy for Solomon before but I'm in with this with everyone. That pendant originally belonged to one of the security guards that we killed at the Factory. I took it because I thought I might need it someday." She pointed to Amon. "His broke. Why not get a more potent replacement?"

"Its chemical structure is still unstable," Michael balked. "We don't know whether it could trigger off his powers or do something worse."

"Or maybe," Sakaki accused. "Solomon has assigned you to check on his powers."

"Enough!" Amon silenced them off. "I don't have time for politics. Do we have any leads?"

"We did a check on your family tree," Karasuma responded. "Only the female are witches. Other than that, you are an exception. Presently, there isn't much info on half-witches. The best thing to do is for you and Robin to stay here."

"Right," Amon agreed. "Since we are all here, I just want to say is this. Should the situation is beyond control, make sure that you aim the gun at my head."

"I'm afraid that would have to wait," Administrator Kosaka interrupted. "We have a problem."

**To be continued…**

_**Pretty short, sorry… thanks for the feedbacks! Have a Happy New Year!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Discussion**

"James 'Slick' Stone and Cheryl 'Rexas' Hamasaki," Administrator Kosaka began his briefing. "Through our sources, these two punks are part of a troublemaking coven. Until now, their crimes are non-threatening to humans. Sources indicated that they have a new leader." Michael tapped onto the keyboard, displaying a fairly young ruffian on the screen. "Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann. Like all egomaniac, he wants to take the coven to the next level. This morning, these two damaged traffic lights at a busy junction. Luckily, no one was injured seriously. Our job is to take these nitwits down. Use any force if necessary."

"Right," Sakaki stood up. "We can finish this faster since Amon and Robin are here to…" He paused stupidly. "Sorry."

"For what?" Doijima continued. "We are dealing with dangerous witches. With their powers, we can close the case."

"Too risky," Karasuma demurred. "Firstly, we don't know what kind of powers these witches have. Secondly, if they help, they could expose themselves. Thirdly, Amon's powers are unstable."

"We'll take extra caution like we did before," Doijima suggested. "Didn't we, Robin?"

"True," Robin nodded, glancing at Amon.

"It's settled," Amon concluded. "We all go."

"Including you?" Michael adjusted his glasses. "Don't get me wrong. You are a time bomb."

"Better to do something than sitting around here waiting for nothing."

"Good point!" Doijima chirped in. "In this kind of scenario, it's advised to do something."

"But not jeopardizing the mission!" Michael argued.

"It's against my better judgment," Karasuma raised her voice. "However, the sooner we lock up these witches, the sooner we can find a solution for Amon." From her coat, she took out an Orbo gun, put it on the table and slide it across to Amon. "You know what to do should it comes down to It."

"Yeah," He replied, checking the gun.

"All right, then. What are you all waiting for?" Administrator Kosaka adopted a commander's tone. "Get moving!"

**W**ithin minutes, everyone headed for the car park. Robin took a quick look at Amon. He appeared to be normal. She didn't like it at all. She felt someone touching her shoulder. It was Karasuma.

"Robin, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Amon alone."

"Sure," She answered causally even though her brows were arching questioningly.

"Relax," Karasuma teased. "I'm not going to steal him." She moved faster. "Sakaki! You, Doijima and Robin take the car. Amon and I will be using the other one."

"The car? My bike is my mode of transportation!"

"Then I drive." Doijima opened the door. "Come on!" She shoved him inside. "You too, Robin."

"Not you," Sakaki groaned.

"Quiet! My skills are not that bad." Seeing the other two driving off, she got in and started the engine. "Why is Karasuma with Amon?"

"She wants to talk to him," Robin answered.

"Probably doing some catching up," Sakaki cut in. "They are earliest members of STN-J. Almost like siblings, so don't let your mind wander."

"Who is saying anything?" Doijima stepped on the accelerator. "Here we go."

"Poor Sakaki," Karasuma mused, eyeing a black car from the side-view mirror. "He doesn't like Doijima's driving." She shifted the gear. "I hope mine doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," Amon replied politely. "You have innate talent in that area."

"Funny. You hardly give compliments since usually you often drive solo." She looked ahead. "How are things been with you and Robin?"

"Peaceful. It is like taking a vacation."

"Are you two…" Her voice hinted something.

"No. We just pretended being a couple."

"Robin loves you," she said, like a knife through butter.

"I know," He responded after a long while.

"Yet you are hiding things from her. You are only going to hurt her more than protecting." She turned the steering wheel to the left. "From the first day we saw her, I knew you are never going to let your eyes off her. You never did that towards any witches, not even your mother. It's not my place to interfere but the longer you delay, you are going to make the same mistake as your mother did."

"I wonder what are these two talking about," Doijima tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. "Hey, Michael. Can you tap into their communicator?"

"Respecting people's privacy is one of my virtues, my dear." The hacker retorted through the phone. "Listen, Robin. I just pulled out a report on Amon's mother, Rin. Transferring the details now."

"Receiving," Sakaki reported. "Is this Amon's mother?" He whistled at the picture of woman with long flowing tresses down her elfish face. "In some way, he resembles her."

"According to the report, Rin was living as a Seed till she demonstrated her powers to Amon when he was ten. Odd. No explanations were given for her irrational actions. Following protocol, they took her away and packed Amon off to the Solomon Hunter Academy."

"Why did she do it?" Doijima resumed driving. "Did she care about the consequences?"

"Maybe," Sakaki suggested. "She wanted Amon to know that he's a half-witch."

"There's no reason to that," said Michael. "The Craft only works for the females in her family."

"There could be more," Robin finally spoke. "Maybe, she sensed the Craft in Amon."

"An omen?" Michael proposed. "Would the Solomon Headquarters know about this?"

"Possibly. Otherwise, they wouldn't send Amon to the Academy."

"Right, let me dig further into this. Michael out."

"Now that I think of it," said Doijima. "Why only the females?"

"Another Amon mystery," Sakaki concluded. "Despite her reasons, it must had been a traumatized memory for him."

"He hasn't come to terms with it," Robin added. "Too many things, in fact."

"Well, there is still time." Doijima saw a warehouse ahead of her.

* * *

**Parking** a few distances away, the team soundlessly made their way to the warehouse. As planned, Sakaki, Doijima and Robin would enter from the front while Amon and Narasuma stationed themselves at the back of the building. Peering through a cracked window, Sakaki saw the witches sitting at a table, playing cards. James 'Slick' Stone was a dark skinned lad with green spiky hair, wearing jeans and street jacket. His accomplice, Cheryl 'Rexas' Hamasaki, was lanky girl wearing a black tube and mini skirt. There was another person with them, a man in a regular shirt and pants with several earrings at his left ear.

"The targets are inside," Sakaki reported through his communicator. "There's a third person with them."

"Proceed with caution," Karasuma replied. "They are coming in." She said to Amon. "Get ready if any one of them escapes from the back." Amon nodded. "This is strange."

"What?"

"That last line was originally yours."

"You are in charge now and doing fine."

"Naturally, I learnt from the best."

"Okay," Sakaki turned to the two ladies, checking his Orbo gun for the last time. "This is the part when the director says, 'Action!'" From his belt, he took out a tube-like object and pulled out its metal plug.

"What's that?" asked Robin, watching him tossing it inside.

"You'll see," said Doijima, covering her ears.

In a spilt second, an ear-splitting explosion was heard. Hot smoke gushed out from the cracks. The trio heard shouting. Sakaki pointed his finger at the wall.

"Robin, if you please?"

Summoning her powers, she unleashed fire and blasted a hole into the wall. Subsequently, waves of smoke gushed out, engulfing them. There was a stench in the air that made Robin nauseous. Covering her face, she followed Sakaki and Doijima inside. Suddenly, Doijima grabbed her wrists and pulled her aside.

"Watch where you're going!" she warned. A microsecond later, lightening rays swept past them, charring the area where Robin had been. "Darn, the Orbo bomb did not affect them."

"Orbo bomb?" Robin created a barrier around them. "When did…"

"Fight first, talk later!" Doijima hissed, firing rounds. "Oh god! Look at the colour that Cheryl witch chose. It's absolutely repulsive!"

From the corner of her eyes, Robin saw the pink haired witch releasing lightening rays at their direction. Ducking, she dug into her pockets and pulled out a pair of spectacles. Fingering fondly for a few seconds, she put them upon the arch of her nose and came out of her hiding place. With one firm look at Cheryl, she trapped her within her scorching flames. Screaming, Cheryl tried to defend herself fruitlessly. Finding her cue, Doijima fired at the witch, not stopping till she saw her collapsing limply on the ground.

"Lesson one. Don't mess with the sisters!" Doijima blew the smoke from her Orbo gun. "Glad that you have not gone rusty."

"The Orbo bullets. It's different." Robin observed bluish liquid flowing out from Cheryl's wounds.

"After discovering the true source of Orbo, the Solomon headquarters invented their own version of Orbo. It's a mixture of holy water and other ingredients to ward off ill-intended powers. We still use the old name because we are too used to it. The problem with it is that its degree of effectiveness is higher when in close physical contact with witches. STN-J is the only facility granted permission to utilize our old Orbo pendants."

"You gave Amon the so-called improved Orbo pendant that you took from the Factory." She moved to where she last seen Sakaki. "The one that was made from the blood of witches. You shouldn't have done that."

* * *

**R**olling to one side, Sakaki fired bullets at the male-witch, James who dodged incredibly nimbly for his size. Sakaki pressed the trigger and heard an empty click. His skin went cold. A bright light flashed in front of him. Raising his hands in defense, he almost swore that he was going to hit when he saw orange flames shooting out from the ground a few centimeters from him. His ears caught a high-pitched scream, fading into another dimension. The last thing he saw was thin frame of something human disintegrating to ashes. Stiffly, he turned and saw Robin walking past him, stepping over the seared spot. He caught her saying:

"Two down, one more."

"Two down?" Sakaki mumbled. Realizing what she meant, he switched on the communicator. "Targets down. One got away, probably heading your direction."

"Copy that," Karasuma acknowledged, turning to Amon. "Be careful. Nowadays, the Orbo pendants aren't much of a protection."

Sensing a presence, she moved behind the bushes, just enough to shoot the witch once he burst out of the door. Instead, a hand merged out of the metal door, then, a full body of a man. Recovering quickly from that unexpected scene, she fired. The bullets penetrated through his body. Cursing, she gave chase. Amon was already ahead of her.

Trying to keep up with the fleeing witch, Amon fired once more. Again, the bullets proved useless. Damn witches, he cursed. Sprinting forward, Amon jumped on top of him, pulling down. Fortunately, he was able to pin him down without his hands going through the witch's body. Fighting fiercely, the witch exclaimed a sentence.

"You are a witch!"

Amon flinched, loosening his hold on him. Taking a desperate risk, the witch's hand caught hold of Amon's Orbo pendant and plunged it deep inside his chest. To Amon, the pain was equivalent as being shot by a shotgun. Tossing Amon aside like a rag doll, the witch scrambled to his feet and continued fleeing. Karasuma fired more rounds, ignoring the fact that she was just wasting ammo.

"Amon!" She knelt beside him. Foam was erupting from his mouth as his body shook violently. "Amon!" She gripped his hands that were pulling at the string of the pendant. Of all the freakish things she failed to anticipate. She pulled out a dagger from her boot, its tip barely scratching his skin. She heard a voice calling out to her.

"Karasuma!" Robin ran to her side. Sakaki and Doijima were behind her.

"Quick! We have to operate on Amon. The Orbo pendant is inside him. Somehow, the witch got it inside him!" Karasuma's hands trembled. "Heavens! I don't know how deep it went in."

"Amon!" Robin saw his eyes turning white. "He's going into shock!"

"No!" Sakaki saw an eerie greenish aura glowing from Amon's chest. "The Orbo pendant is reacting to the witch gene inside his body." He grabbed the dagger from Karasuma. "Quick, Robin! Focus your flame on the dagger while I remove the pendant. You two hold him down tightly!"

"Are you crazy?" Doijima protested. "You'll kill him!"

"You have a better alternative?" He yelled back, turning to Robin. "It's now or never!"

"Do it!" Robin responded, covering the blade of the dagger in flames.

**S**akaki thrust the dagger inside. At that moment, an invisible force stormed out, swallowing up everyone in its white radiance. In the midst of the confusion, Robin heard Amon's heart pounding louder and louder. His blood cells streaming in distorted directions. There was a ball of vile substance burning crazily inside, stripping him naked of all reasons and logics. She saw a fiery blade piercing into the ball. It ripped opened, absorbing the blood cells in its fumes. Strangely, some turned purplish and flowed away from it.

Suddenly, a screen of white covered her eyes. It then vanished, revealing the surrounding where they were. The trees and bushes exploded into splinters, bark and pulp, the leaves ripped apart, the roots uprooted themselves and the soil thrown up into dust clouds. The splinters launched themselves onto the walls of the warehouse at different areas. Within seconds, the walls cracked and burst into smithereens. Fragments shattered wildly. She saw one moving straight for her.

She then found herself standing in front of a field filled with flowers. There was a woman with long flowing tresses holding a young boy in her arms. She was the same woman from the picture that Michael sent earlier. She was saying something to him. Tears were welling in her eyes. She lifted her hands. Robin saw it, the innocent beauty of a gift that was despised forever. There was awe in the boy's eyes. He too understood its splendor. It ended when men in black suits showed up out of nowhere. They surrounded the woman, separating her from the boy. Crying, she screamed a name as if it was her sole lifeline. Strangely, her eyes turned towards where Robin was. Beneath the tears, Robin saw peace in them and unexplainably, a spark of hope. Impelled by an unknown force, she raised her hand as if she wanted to touch something.

"Robin?" Doijima held Robin's shoulders. "Snap out of it!" Robin's eyes moved stiffly, then, towards her. "Don't scare me like that!" She hugged her tightly. "If you didn't raise your barrier, we would all be blown to pieces!"

"Barrier?" Her voice wavered at the scene of destruction. She had no recollection of doing it. A name came to her mind. "Amon?"

"He's alive," answered Sakaki, pressing a bloody cloth on Amon's chest. "The pendant is out but the wound is deep."

"Medical assistance is coming soon," continued Karasuma. "We were very lucky. Sakaki got it out before the entire Orbo content got into the bloodstream."

"I caught a glimpse of Amon's memories. It was on the day he was taken away from his mother." Robin stared at the broken pendant lying harmlessly on the ground. "I think she saw me, like she knew I was there. As if I have a purpose to be there." She gently touched Amon's clammy cheek. "She saw me, Amon. She saw me."

"You're losing me." Sakaki stared, puzzled.

"What she is saying," Karasuma explained. "There's a possibility that Amon's mother had some premonition about the future and you are part of that future, Robin. Whatever it is, it seems that you and Amon are fated to meet.

"But is it for better or for worse?"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Genetic Curse**

"_Stop this cruelty at once!" _

"_This half-witch has to be punished, Father Juliano! The Devil in him almost killed two students today! If not now, then when?"_

"_To condemn a boy for the sins of his parents is not the answer."_

"_What do you suggest, then? One day, the abomination in him will kill us all one day!"_

"_Have you forgotten the compassion and mercy that our Holy Mother gives? Every child belongs to Her even half-witches like Amon. I have no doubt that our Lord has a purpose for him. For now, he is under my charge. I shall personally train him to be a Hunter."_

"_Using a half-witch, huh? And what if should he convert into a full-pledged witch?"_

"_By then, he will do what is expected from him..."_

* * *

"What is expected from me, huh?" Amon murmured, opening his eyes to the white fluorescent light. Shifting his stiff neck, he saw tubes of foreign liquid attached to his wrist. Whatever it was, it made his brain numb. The muscles in his body seemed abnormally relaxed.

"About time you wake up."

Karasuma.

"What happened?" He closed his eyes, pretending not to notice.

"The witch somehow transferred your Orbo pendant into your body, causing a chain reaction. We all took a risky operation to get it out otherwise we'll be blown to bits. Administrator Kosaka is trying his best to pip things down. He wants you to stay sedated here permanently."

"So that's what you guys are putting into my body. Doesn't matter. Either way I won't be able to escape my destiny. I'll be a witch and you have to either kill or lock me up somewhere."

"If we ever come to that stage, I promise you a swift and painless death. Michael and Doijima are researching your family history. Robin has contracted Nagira. Maybe, he might find one or two of your mother's relatives."

"I doubt so."

"What makes you say that?"

"Karasuma, do you remember the Ten Commandants from the Old Testimonial?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Father Juliano made me memorized very single one of them, particularly the one that said, Honour thy Father and Mother. No matter how I tried, I cannot forgive what she did. I cannot."

"Robin saw your mother." Amon's eyes snapped opened. "Back then, she saw her and it seemed that she saw her too. Maybe, your mother had foreseen this coming. Maybe, she…"

"Maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. It's over. She's gone."

"Excuse me?" Both turned and saw Michael and Doijima standing by the doorway. "If we aren't interrupting, there's something we scooped up."

"And?"

"Well," Michael continued. "We found out that a witch cursed Amon's great-grandfather that if he were to have any sons, they would die by the time he reached adulthood. To counteract this, he conjured a protective barrier that resulted in a matrilineal inheritance. Perhaps, Amon's mother assumed that the curse was non-applicable if she married a human…" Karasuma's handphone rang.

"Excuse me." She quickly answered it. "Hello? Robin. What? Where? Right, I'll bring Amon. Okay. See you there. It appears that Lady Luck is smiling on us. Nagira has located your grandmother. Think you can get up?"

"Of course, I rather die outside than here."

"Wait!" Dojima protested. "We haven't finished."

"It has to wait."

"But… but…"

"It's okay," said Michael. "I told Robin everything."

"But Administrator Kosaka …"

* * *

**Collecting** can-drinks from the vending machine, Nagira made his way back to the car where Robin was waiting was. Outside, he saw her dapping her eyes with a tissue. He had seen that motion many times during his courtship with women. Not a good sign. Pasting a smile on his lips, he walked up and tapped on the car window. Robin wound down the screen.

"Here," he tossed her a can. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks," she pulled up the can ring.

"Anything wrong with the last call?"

"Not really… Michael and Doijima discovered a few details about Amon's family history. A witch cursed his family and it looks as if I'm part of the curse."

"Meaning?"

"Amon will die by fire." She bit her lip. "My Craft power is fire. Does that mean…" She stopped and hastily gulped down her drink.

"You know this mumbo jumbo. Not everything appears as it seems. Fire could mean something else. Like…" Nagira stared at the evening skies, thin fluffy clouds stretching in the golden orange lake. "Just to let you know, it's his grandmother who contacted me."

"She did? I thought it was you."

"Nope," He shook his head. "Strange, isn't it? It's like she knew."

"How did she know that Amon is alive after being separated from him for so long?"

"The advantage of having a famous grandson," He spotted a black car. "Ah! Finally."

Tapping his fingers on the can, he waited for the car to park nicely behind his. Amon stepped out. Nagira was somewhat relieved that he was able to stand.

"You look terrible," he remarked, observing the massive eye bags on his pale face.

"Dealt with it. Where is she?"

"Follow this address." He handed him a piece of paper. "It's a few blocks straight down."

"Have you seen her?"

"Nope. She contacted me through a phone which line can't be traced. Plus, she specifically instructed that she wants to see you alone."

"And you trust her?"

"Don't you trust me?"

* * *

**With** a strained smile, Amon took the paper and walked past him. Robin opened her mouth to speak but stopped, sunk back in her seat and looked away. Within minutes, Amon reached a fairly presentable yet slightly run down building. There was no lift, only a staircase leading up to the fifth level. Thankfully, she lived at the second floor. Amon felt breathless by the time he finished the last step. Brushing his stray hairs aside, he walked onwards to the third gate to his right and pressed the doorbell. Controlled by some invisible force, the gate and door unlocked themselves and opened. After making sure that he wasn't watched, he entered.

As soon as he entered, he was in a place filled with crystal water. Giant lotus leaves floated quietly on its surface, carrying their radiant flower above the waters. A marble path lay in the middle of the water. Its sides were lined with golden burners, producing an appealing balsamic scent. At the end of the path, there was a silk curtain. When he took a step, the curtain rose, revealing a woman sitting on a cushion, cross-legged in a meditation position.

The woman opened her eyes. Vivacity glistened in her dark purple eyes. Her supple rosy lips broke into a smile, revealing a perfect set of human teeth. Long masses of raven black curls fell upon her slim shoulders, blocking the glow of her bronze crescent collar. The bracelets on her naked arms and ankles tinkled as she moved. At a glimpse, her bosom rose beneath the fragile fabric.

"Welcome, Amon," the woman beckoned, her voice deep and somewhat ancient.

His eyes darted about the place before realizing he was already sitting next to her. His heart skipped a beat. Speechlessly, he stared, feeling the woman stroking her cheek and down the lining of her jaws with the back of her fingers. The anxiety in him dissolved and vanished. In a moment of uncertainty, he slapped her hands away.

"What form of trickery is this?" he demanded.

"Is this the way to treat your grandmother, my half-blood grandson?"

"Impossible! The last time I saw you, you were an old woman."

"A true witch never reveals her true self to a human."

"Is abandoning me and my mother one of them?"

"So you finally accept my daughter as your mother? Odd, seeing the way you hunt witches made me believed you did this to spite her."

"Why did you send for me?"

"When it comes to our offspring, we, like humans, will do what we can to ensure their survival. Since your mother is decreased, her duty falls back to me. Considering how much you bear her features, it is impossible to me to remain heartless at a time like this. Your mother and I did hope that you were spared from the curse by marrying your father. Alas, what is done is done and cannot be undone."

"Is there a cure?"

"At least your feelings about the outcome are honest. My father, your great-grandfather, was well versed in his Craft powers but it is strongly connected to his emotions. He had to remain stoic at all times for his powers often reflected his feelings."

"What does _he_ have to do this?"

"Everything!" She retorted. "The solution to this I see is to fully accept your witch heritage. What did you do when you had those attacks?"

"How did you know about the attacks?"

"I'm your grandmother, foolish child. It is natural for parents to sense the Craft powers in their children. When your mother sensed yours, she almost went berserk. Fortunately, she had some premonition abilities that enabled her to see a way to end the Curse through you."

"Through me?"

"Think, boy! Do you think she deliberately display her powers on that day just to get caught? No! In her premonitions, she saw the people who could aid you. Your mentor, Father Juliano and the witch whom you are currently with, Robin…"

"Robin? How long have you known? Why is she involved?"

"Why are you with her? Of all the women, a witch!"

"She's… she's… I don't know. She's different. She doesn't use her powers to hurt or kill people."

"So was your mother. She gave up her life to save yours and you repay her with blood."

"It's not my fault that they abused their powers. Besides, since you are obviously almighty, why don't you do something?"

"Getting bratty, aren't you? Your mother made me swore not to interfere."

"Convenient. What would you have done?"

"Simple." She flashed a serpent's smile. "Castration." Amon was taken back. "Most curses have no effect on the sexless. Naturally, your mother objected fiercely. Now that I have re-evaluated this, it seemed to be the second best solution."

"Guess you preferred me dead. What about the ensuring your offspring's survival?"

"You are my last. What options do I have left?" She leaned forward. "Believe me, there are plenty of people out there wanting your pretty head. They all are just waiting for me to die so that they can get yours."

"Should I be grateful?" Amon stood to leave. "I should have never come here."

"Waste of time? For your mother's sake, I have kindly confirmed your worst fears. You will become a witch, Amon and there is no other alternative ways in stopping the Curse besides those mentioned."

"You said my mother saw Robin in her premonitions. What does she have to do with it?"

"My dear half-breed," she smiled knowingly. Amon could not tell if it was an expression of sadness or wickedness. "Elemental powers are double-edged sword, either creations or destructions. No matter how you view it, they are the solutions and I myself cannot guarantee the outcomes."

* * *

**Rashib** 'Carr' Hartmann chewed on his cigar. It was not like Slick and Rexas to be horribly late. Throwing it on the floor, he stamped on it. Outside, he threw hurried footsteps thumping up the staircase. Standing a few inches sideways from the door, he stuck his foot and counted for three seconds. Suddenly, a man penetrated through the door, tripped over his foot and fell flat on the ground. Rashib clicked his tongue.

"Thought it might be you, Bian," he growled at the man with several earrings at his left ear. "Where are the others?"

"Dead," Bian stammered. Rashib frowned. "The hunters killed them."

"You don't say? And you have to tell me after…" He glanced at his watch. "Twenty seven hours?"

"I had to hide! I had to make sure that they weren't pursuing me…"

"Blah blah," Rashib grabbed him by the hair. "For all I know, you sold them out!"

"No! Never!" Bian panicked. "I swore allegiance to you! I swear on my life!"

"Quit pleading like a whim," Rashib placed his fingers upon his temple. "Don't move and keep your mind blank. Just want to take a peek of your memories." Bian gave a high-pitched groan. "Hmm? What is this? Is that what you did? Unbelievable." He pushed him away. "Unbelievable."

"What did you see?" Bian tried to crawl back to his feet.

"Usually, I would have you killed but since you have produced a vital information, your miserable life is spared. Call up everyone." He smiled broadly. "Tell them that our favourite hunter is in town."

**To be continued… **

**GeneWei: Sorry for the slow update. Having problems with writing… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Generation Curse**

**Blowing **out lavender blue smoke, Nagira turned around and saw Amon, on a sofa, slumped, staring out in space at the grayish white ceiling. Expressionless. A face that Nagira personally found it distasteful.

"Any answers?" He grunted. "You haven't said a single word since then."

Silence.

"Out of options, huh?" He inhaled. "Helpful, aren't they? Guess not everyone is cut out to be what they should be. Not that they lack capability, it's the matter whether they have the initiative to do it. Like my mother." More smoky wisps escaped through his nostrils. "She left Dad because she wasn't ready to be a mother. Defeats the purpose of coupling like normal matrimonial people do. Broke his heart real bad. Heading rock bottom till your mother came along. She was the only one who could make him smile, including me. Guess that explained why I'm against organizations like Solomon. When you and her were taken away, he was devastated and drowned his sorrows to six feet under."

"To cut to the point." The cigarette butt sizzled onto an ashtray. "Instead of sucking in your woes to yourself, why don't you talk it out with Robin, okay? She's part of that curse jazz and the least you should do is to patch things up with her after that little spat. That started the whole mess, didn't it? After all, that face tells me that you are planning to die. The most you will die without leaving Robin heartbroken. That's the very gentlemanly least you could do."

Silence. Again.

"Ah! This STN-J place is unbearably stuffy!" He headed for the door. "Fresh air is good for the lungs." Turning around, he saw Robin a split second before his mind could fully register her presence. He nearly jumped but succeeded in controlling his motions. She was an airy shadow, materializing from nowhere. A skill that he often ponder if it came along with her witch heritage.

"Is Amon…"

"Yeah, he's inside." He crudely replied, retreating. "Go and drill some sense into his thick skull."

Soundlessly, she entered. Her mouth opened to speak but she held back.

"Please ignore him," said Amon quietly. "He's like that when he feels helpless."

"He's not the only one," she replied softly.

"Robin," He saw her eyes. Those plain quiet eyes. A look that he recognized. He might felt better if she had yelled at him.

"I'm sorry."

Her lips parted.

"I shouldn't have said such hurtful things that day," He hastily went on. "I shouldn't vent my frustration on you. It's just that… I'm… I'm…" His tongue grew heavier. The word stuck in his throat. He hated that word. It made him weak. Vulnerable. He did not like that. Not in front of the woman he loved.

"Afraid." The word vomited from his lips. "Afraid that this might be happening like it did seven years ago. Yes, Robin." His eyes lacked the strength to look at her. "Two people were almost killed back then. I was sentenced to death but Father Juliano prevented that and raised me. And now, history is going to repeat itself..." His feet could not find their ground. The floor was tilting.

Robin moved towards him, arms stretching out. Her pillar was crumbling. Breaking down. Breaking down. She had to catch him, salvage any piece of strength left in him. "We can't give up now." She heard herself say, a tone louder than she normally used. "We still have time…" She buried her face in the arch of his neck. "I won't let you die… Withdrawing, she cupped his face with her hands. It was difficult to shape out the linings with her moist eyes. "Not while I'm alive," she said passionately, a fury incomparable to Hades' fire.

She pressed her lips onto his. Take it, Amon. She begged. Take my strength. Take my Craft. Take my life. Suck me into your body.

In return, give me your fear. Let it be mine.

**Leaping** onto the top of the metal crate, Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann examined his pathetic supporters groveling at his feet. Nothing can escape from the observant eyes of the occult underworld. Those who survived long enough knew that the Hartmann were renowned for eliminating witch hunters, more specifically those from Solomon. Rashib could tell that there was no need any wishy-washy speeches. That worm Bain did his job well. Too well for his liking. It didn't take long for the witches to notice his presence and voices died down almost immediately.

"Friends. Countrymen. Lend me your ears," he smiled mockingly. A roar of laughter. "For the past years, we have been hunting down those who hunted us for sport. Have we all not had our revenge one way or another? Have we all not tasted the satisfaction of annihilating those so-called elite witch hunters?" Their heated frenzy was a warm delight to the atmosphere. Patiently, he waited for them to cease.

"Today is a joyous occasion for all." He spread his arms as if he was about to fly. "Can anyone tell me the name of our most favourite hunter? Yes? Anyone? I'll give you a clue. It starts with an 'A'." His smile grew wider and wider. "Come on." His eyes rolled scornfully. "Don't tell me you have forgotten him already?"

"Fine. More clues for you sorry lot. His mother is a witch. The Catholic bastards at Solomon adopt him. He hunts us down like dogs. US! His own kinsmen?"

The crowd began to heat up again.

"YES! CAN YOU TELL ME WHO?" His voice rose even louder. "IT'S AMON!"

Exclamations of joyous rage vibrated in the air.

"REJOICE!" He waved his arms up and down, sideways. "He is very much alive and at very vulnerable state." His index finger shot out like a dagger. "This is the time for us to act now. VICTORY IS OURS TONIGHT!"

**With eyes** closed, Amon's fingers automatically stroked between the locks of Robin's hair, memorizing very length of each strand. Till today, he never fully realized the depth of her love for him. To hide themselves from Solomon, they faked their identities. A married couple, said the documents, and yet the lives they spent together for the last few years were very much real. Too real that Amon was afraid that it was all a dream, or worst, a nightmare to torment him of a possibility. A possibility that he never anticipated. And he was dim-witted to apprehend the bond between them.

"Robin," He murmured. Even though she was lying on his chest, he knew that she was awake. "Why is it that a smart woman like you is with someone like me?"

"I don't know," she replied after a while. "But I rather have you than someone else."

"Me? A boring, unromantic old man?"

"Old?" Robin pushed herself up, leaning upon her palms. "You are not that old!"

"I am old." He opened his eyes just in time to see Robin giggling. "An ancient fossil. Guys like me should retire in some uninhabited island and grow pot bellies."

"Don't you dare, Amon!" She pouted and then, gave a quick kiss on his lips. "As your 'wife', I forbid it."

"Wife, huh?" He pulled her closer. "Okay, let's get married."

"Marry? You? Now?" She tried to break free away but Amon held her tightly.

"Why not? We aren't officially married."

"That's… true." The hold on her gradually disappeared. She sat up rigidly. "But can we?"

"After what we did and the times before that, I assume it's possible." He reached out and grabbed her hands, kissing her forehead. "It's only proper that we get married. Be officially and legally recognized as my wife."

"If we do that…"

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter at all. Well? What do you say?"

"It is rather sudden."

A chill ran up her spine. Suddenly, she felt angry with herself. She wondered whether if an explanation was required. Amon was staring at her, waiting. Tossing her mane, she cocked her head. Words were wasteful creations, ferreting out unnecessary fears that circled in her mind. The answer was obvious. Damn Solomon. Damn STN-J and damn the curse. She sent him a message through her eyes.

Marry me.

**With** renewed passion, Amon kissed her, watching her as he lowered her onto her back. He made love to her again, matching her needs with his. Soundlessly, tenderly, submerged into the rhythm only known to them and oh, they had never felt this pure.

"**Where's** Robin?" Doijima asked, supporting her chin with her fist.

"With Amon," Michael replied idly. "Nagira's out for a smoke."

"With Amon, huh? What do you think they might be doing?"

"Nothing of your business."

"Nosy-parker, aren't you?" Sakaki returned with a tray of drinks. "What's next for us?"

"No idea." Michael spun around and reached out for his cup. "Hocus pocus is your specialty. I'm the computer geek. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to hunt down that last warlock who ran away?"

"If I had psychic powers, I might," Doijima retorted. "Maybe you should invent a nano chip that can be implanted under the human skin. Saves the trouble."

"Planting tracking devices into humans were done before you were born, my dear. Witches… warlocks… won't make a difference."

"Not everyone shares your opinion," Sakaki commented. "Look at Amon. Half-warlock with a genetic curse. Don't think I want to have kids in this era."

"A confined bachelor," Doijima teased.

"Not kidding, this time. Having a bun in the oven is joyous occasion for normal people but Karasuma and me. No way. It's impossible."

"Rubbish!"

"Look at the system now and back then. When do mankind ever accept anomalies? How many people were killed just because mankind never takes the initiative to understand one another? Look at today. High-tech. Globalization. Yet, mankind is still doing the same thing as their processors. What improvements are we really making?"

"We will never know," Michael whistled, returning to his comfort zone. The computer screen. "What the…"

"What?" Sakaki and Doijima echoed.

"Thought I saw something on the security cameras… There!" Michael pointed. "What did you see it?"

"No," Doijima frowned.

"There!" Sakaki pointed, almost hitting Michael's chin. "There it is again!"

"Okay, I see them now!" Doijima half-sprinted to her drawer. Looking up, she saw Karasuma running out of her officer, unlocking her gun.

"Karasuma!" Sakaki shouted.

"No talking!" She hissed. "We've got company."

At that moment, she sensed something coming their way. She spun, all ready to blast someone's head off. There was none. Calm down, she mentally said. Sakaki was by her side while Doijima remained at the back, impatiently waiting for Michael to finish activating the security codes.

"How did you know?" Sakaki whispered to her.

"I was talking to Nagira when his line got cut off. Besides, we haven't caught the warlock who nearly killed Amon. I figured out that they might pay us a visit."

"They never have been this offensive before..."

"Don't you know that they have a place for celebrities like us?"

"You meant trophies." His eyes locked on the main entrance. "Only question is do they prefer whole or parts?"

Almost ending his sentence, the main entrance creaked opened. A hard round object rolled in till it came to an intimidating stop.

**Turning **on the tap, Amon splashed icy water onto his face. What a day it had been. Robin was asleep on the sofa, naked, with his trench coat for a blanket. Fortunately, no one noticed their long absence. What was more horrifying was that the door was unlocked. Shuddering at the ill thoughts of them being caught red-handed, he splashed a few handfuls more. Rubbing his forehead, Amon laughed softly. A natural one, this time.

Flicking his hair back, he decided to wake her up. Barely making a step, an acute pain shot up in his chest. Holding the basin for support, he gasped.

No. He collapsed onto his knees, using his palms for support. Not again. Then, he remembered what Karasuma had said about sedating him. Whatever poison they were putting into him, its effects was wearing off.

_Oh god, Robin! _

Close the door. He forced his limbs to move. Close the door. A feeble protection. At least better than nothing. Grabbing the wooden edge, he pushed it forward, not thinking of the increasing pain. His cheeks touched the cold tiled floor, eyes not leaving the door until it reached its destination. He caught a glimpse of Robin moving. A wave of peaceful sleepiness overcame him.

**W**hen he awoke, he saw a fair lady sitting by the window frame, staring into the summer sunlight. Dressed in white with its proper laces and frills, she sat there, fingering her long dark locks. Amon frowned. Darting his eyes about, he came to realize that he was in some time era. Focusing onto the fair lady, he had this uncomfortable feeling that he had seen her before. Immediately, her dark eyes met his perplexed gaze. Amon gasped. Mother? There was no hint of recognition in her eyes except a deep sad longing.

At the same moment, a maid came in, announcing that her father requested her presence. Standing up robotically, she followed the maid. Amon did likewise, safely assuming that he was invisible. The fair maiden's father was not alone. Another man was there with him, whose presence made her shot a questioning look at her father.

Her father spoke and her face went deadly pale. The other gentlemen went up to her, held her hand and asked her consent for their happy reunion. She stood motionless, tears streaming down her powdered cheeks. Her father quickly answered in her place. The gentlemen, now fiancé, kissed her hand, obviously aware that her tears were not tears of happiness. Clumsily, her father dismissed her to discuss with his future son-in-law about the dowry.

Grateful for the opportunity to escape, she fled to her room, threw herself onto the bed and began weeping. Amon was right behind her, slightly ashamed at his helplessness. When she could no longer shed tears, she got up and put on a coat. Opening a jar, she took a handful of its contents and blew it across the floor, murmuring a spell. A wave of violet light swept from the right-handed side. Taking the maiden in its magical grasp, it transported her to a meadow which grass was green as jade and sky so blue and yet enchantingly transparent.

Amon turned and saw a young robust lad standing before him, dressed as nobly as the maiden's fiancé. She ran to him with fresh tears. Her lover trembled at the ill news, groaning at their wretched fate. He then spoke of eloping, to break away from the hideous traditions and beliefs. The maiden was appalled. Suicidal, she said. It was bad enough that people to mutter his family name with disgust. To do this would seal the end of his bloodline.

Putting his arm around her waist, he drew her to his heart while she rested upon his shoulders. Both were silent, not caring about a single thing. But their dreamlike state soon ended and the maiden returned with her lover's promise to rescue her from the doom that could destroy their happiness forever.

The scene changed into a majestic building that was in a great commotion. Servants bustled back and froth, carrying all sort of things while trying to serve the Master's guests the best their limbs could manage. Amon saw the maiden, whom now he believed to be his ancestor, surrounded by maids who were adding the finishing touches to her wedding grown. She remained her composure, seeing and hearing nothing save one thought – he's coming for her. He will. He will come.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the priest. He had turned to her with that daunting question. Faint with horror she was, even more when her lips spoke those irrevocable words. She could not believe herself but the thunderous applause proved to be very convincing evidence that her dreams were the dreams of a childish fantasy. The man whom she just married to, a person she did not or perhaps had yet to love, was real. Neither old nor ugly in every warlock aspect.

And he was no stranger.

An acute boom exploded at the entrance. She swiftly turned and saw splinters of the aged wooden door scattering over the guests. Some shrieked, shielding themselves. Her bouquet fell to the carpet. She spoke out his name. Her husband responded by shooting out an energy ball. Her lover evaded it and advanced to the altar at such speed that the husband was unable to avoid his aggressive attacks. Creating a dimension portal, he took her arm and about to enter when she pulled back, breaking free of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Amon heard him cried. "You are free!"

"No!" She answered, moving away and towards her fallen husband. "You are too late. I am married. I belong to him now."

"Nonsense! You were forced to!"

"No. The marriage vow was made," she replied. Her husband was slowly getting up but conscious enough to hear her. "I waited for you till the last moment. You did not come. I will not disgrace myself."

"Disgrace? I am here now!"

"But you are too late!" she nearly screamed. Without looking, she could see her father and kinsmen approaching closer. "Too late! Please go! Go and leave us alone!"

Distraught by her words, confused by emotions, he stood there as if he suddenly turned into stone. The dimension portal closed behind him. Within seconds, several strong male arms held him and dragged him outside. There, they stripped, beat and flogged him. Later, they took him to a barren tree where he was crucified and left to die.

Watching the blood bleeding profusely from his wounds, Amon saw him fading with each rise and fall of his chest. Above were the salvagers of the air, the vultures, waiting to assuage their hunger. For a belief moment, he wanted to release him. Then strangely enough, the lover lifted his head, his red-hot eyes gleaming into Amon's as if he knew he was standing there. With salty tears and blood, he began to chant. There was a chilling rage that it frosted Amon inside out, diminishing his strength. The surrounding began to revolve around him like a whirlpool. Covering his ears, he knelt down, touching the soil with his forehead.

Enough. He begged. No more. No more.

Then, he heard a long dying sigh, a long bitter sigh.

Then, silence.

Opening his eyes, he found himself back into his own world, right where he left it, if 'left' was the right word. His legs felt numb when he got up. Somehow, the pain was gone. He did not know why but he was grateful for it. Incantations involving curses were tricky things. Taking in a deep breath, he stared at the ceiling. Families. Thankfully, Robin's was less complicated. Staring at the mirror, he said to himself.

"I don't suppose there was some polite appetizers to the main course." He rubbed his neck. "Unhappy lover cursing the children of his love whom he felt had betrayed him. Wonderful. And some bloody scriptures once mentioned that sins of the parents should not be passed on the children. Great. Just great."

A loud siren flooded his ears.

_Great. Now what?_

**TBC… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Unburied Hatchet**

**Rashib** 'Carr' Hartmann leaned against the lamppost, lighting a cigarette. At the first wisps seeping out his triangular nostrils, his ears picked up an explosive bang. Tilting his head, he saw dark clouds rumbling out from a building. Passer-bys screamed at the flying glass fragments and other debris, running for cover. Although he was right opposite the STN-J hideout, he appeared oblivious and unharmed, at least physically.

"I love the smell of destruction, don't you, Bian?" He tossed the used cigarette at him, not caring about dirtying his clothes.

"Yes." Bian gingerly brushed off the ashes from his shirtfront. "But won't this kill Amon too quickly?"

"Nah. My target cannot die by ordinary means. Only through certain pure bloods like me if what the legend behind his witch family is true. Oh, I do relish the challenge of ending their bloodline." His tongue wiped his upper lip. "Now I recall something about you, Bian. You and Amon shared some similarities. Wasn't your father a plain old mortal?"

"Yes…"

"Yyesss," Rashib hissed, sliding behind him. "You know that after tonight, the police are going to investigate this. Can't have them bothering us, can't we?"

"No," Bian replied fearfully, cringing at the icy hand touching his right breast.

"Exactly."

Suddenly, an invisible force went into his body and brutally crushed his heart. Clutching his chest, he collapsed to his knees and finally hit the ground. His eyes remained opened and spoke of a dreadfulness that he had longed feared and foreseen.

* * *

"I don't feel so good," Michael coughed, crawling out under the debris.

"Join the club," Doijima concurred, combing her disheveled locks backwards with her fingers. Looking at her blackened palms, she groaned. "My hair. My nice clean hair."

"Be grateful that I saved your head," Sakaki protested, pulling Karasuma to her feet.

"Sneaky bastards," Karasuma cursed, examining the wreckage. "Where are Amon and Robin?"

"In basement two," Michael answered. "They won't be affected but I'm certain that little 'gift' probably set off the security alarm..." A pair of dark eyes among the flames caught his attention. "Err… Doijima?"

"Saw it." She pushed him out of the way. "Let's go." Holding up her pistol, she signaled to the other two to. Unlike most flames, the area her eyes were locked onto did not produce heat or sway naturally. Even if it did, there was no wind present. Although the idea of beating up the intruders was tempting, it was wiser for her to let Sakaki and Karasuma care of them.

"Show yourself," Karasuma commanded, watching Michael and Doijima leaving through a hidden staircase. Luckily, some of the maintenance systems were unaffected. "And no cliché laughter."

"What's wrong with a little tradition?" The fire responded, gradually transforming into a woman dressed in black leather and high-heeled boots. Smiling, she took out a whip dangling from his her hip. Sakaki saw snake heads writhing at the tip, transmitting their mistress' diabolic desires.

"Identity yourself, witch."

"A threesome, huh?" She mused saucily. "I can deal with it. Can you?"

* * *

**Racing** down the passageway, Doijima tried to recall the blueprint as fast as her brain juices could produce. Turn here. Turn there. Press this button. Then this. Pull down the handle. Pull up. Get in. Move there… oh jeez! Who was the blasted son of the gun who created this idiotic user-unfriendly getaway route? Michael was right behind her. For a computer geek, he was physically a lot fitter than she assumed. A stray thought rose. Had she ever seen him exercising? She made a low snort. Escape first. Nosy questions later.

"How much further?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Doijima speculated he was soon at his limit. "I didn't invent the route. Why not memo to them to simplify it in the future?"

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, you!" She spat. At that moment, she sincerely thought she felt something fabric ramming in her face. "What…"

Michael burst out. "Amon!"

"Amon?" She repeated loudly, hardly believing what's in front of her. "Robin!" She scrutinized them briefly to check if they were truly there. "How? … When?"

"We came out from this hidden entrance." Amon pointed plainly. "You can't see it now. The hologram program is making it invisible. Karasuma told me about it. Nice work, Michael."

"Michael? You invented all this?"

"Yeah. Me and my computer."

"How do you manage to keep yourself skinny by sitting all day?"

"I workout."

"You do?"

"What happened to you?" Robin interrupted, scanning at their unkempt state.

"What else?" Doijima retorted. "Unfinished business."

"Odd." Amon frowned. "Most witches stayed low. Why would they come here? Unless…" His voice faded for a moment. "The warlock who nearly killed me. He said that I'm one of them. The old lady told me there are many people wanting my head."

"Don't hog the limelight. We are in it too."

"More the merrier, huh?" Amon finished loading his gun. "Let's go."

"No wait, Karasuma and Sakaki," Michael objected.

"They aren't kids. Come on, we have to get out of here."

"How much longer is this maze going to take, genius?" Doijima groaned.

"Patience, darling." Michael pressed his finger onto a stained part of the wall. Hearing a low humming sound, Doijima turned around and saw a mechanic wall opening. However, her joy disintegrated at the stench of what was possibly sewage water.

"This sewage passage leads at least three blocks away from here," He said, taking the lead. "There is an emergency hideout at a local hostel for foreign backpackers. We can clean up while waiting to re-group."

"Right," Doijima muttered, mentally counting the amount of rubbish debris floating by. "Right."

* * *

**Crushing** the cigarette butt under the heel of his boot, Rashib lazily gazed at the spoils thrown at his feet – two witch hunters. Bound and gagged. A few inches in front of him, he saw their captor towering over them. Her snake whip coiled around her waist. Its snakeheads hissed proudly, reflecting a pride that a few could obtain. Their mistress stood still with her chin held high, obviously waiting for a compliment.

"Zena," He began slowly, watching her glossy purple lips parted slightly. "Congratulations on your capture of these two distinguished witch hunters, Karasuma and Sakaki. Yet, it seems that in the midst of your enthusiasm, the catch of today's agenda has gotten away."

"They won't get far," She answered, bending down. Clutching Sakaki's head by the hair, she revealed reddish fang bites on his neck. "When my babies bit him, I was able to read his memories for a brief moment. The witch hunters have used a getaway passage that leads them a hostel three blocks from here. Give the word and the men and I will make Amon beg for your mercy."

"The stage is all yours." He shifted his attention to his lackeys whose presence were the least contribution to main event. "They are your entertainment tonight." A snigger rose among them.

"Where's Bian?" Zena asked.

"He went to lie down." Rashib curbed his impatience. "Apparently, his heart couldn't take all the excitement. You. You. And you. Assist Zena."

"And what about you? Don't you want to have the main dish to yourself?"

"Of course. That is why you and the rest have to go in first. To draw him out."

* * *

"**They** are taking too long," Doijima checked her watch for the tenth time. "Where could they be?"

"Captured," Amon concluded. Then, he felt his handphone vibrating. "Hello? Nagira? Where are you?"

"Somewhere safe…" His voice sounded haggard. "Ah… those sneaky bastards… whacked me with their magic... my head hurts… They got Karasuma and Sakaki and disappeared without a trace. They should have brought me along."

"Stay where you are. You won't get lucky the second time. And it's best that…"

"I know the drill…" There was a temporarily pause. "This isn't some random craziness. It was well planned without even planting a mole. They are really out to get you."

"They? The witches?"

"That's a little too obvious."

"Solomon? Father Juliano?"

"Maybe… In case you didn't noticed, Administrator Kosaka and Hattori were conveniently absent. That's my thinking. Well, guess this is my cue. You take care, little bro… Oh yeah. Have you…"

"Yeah."

With that, Amon turned off his handphone. Robin looked at him questioningly.

"Nagira escaped. He saw them taking Karasuma and Sakaki." He saw Doijima getting her gun. "Chances of them being alive are slim but they might want to have an exchange. Probably no later than tonight. It's best we conserve our energy till we can determine their whereabouts. Alright?"

"Okay," Doijima replied reluctantly.

"I'm taking a bath. Care to join me, Robin?"

"Sure…" Robin stammered, blushing a little. Grabbing two towels, she quickly followed Amon into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Robin protested as soon she firmly shut the door.

"Solomon knows we're alive." Amon turned on the shower. "Kosaka and Hattori weren't around when we were attacked. I don't think they played us out. _They_ were watching us all the time or rather should I say, me, from the start. Father Juliano… Solomon must have known that whatever power is in me would awake one day. That I would be unable to control it. Should that day come, it's either they find some way to contain or eliminate me."

"Eliminate? Then, the witches, James 'Slick' Stone, Cheryl 'Rexas' Hamasaki and Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann are sent by them?"

"James and Cheryl are dead. That leaves Rashib and we haven't seen him yet." Amon touched the water coming out of the spray. He frowned at its coldness. Adjusting the temperature, he continued, "The people behind this know that Father Juliano would object so the alternative is to send witches to do the dirty work for them. After all, it is common for hunters and witches to die at each other's hands. I have to give credit for all the homework and preparations they did just to get me."

"And me," Robin added. "Don't think I'm always under Father Juliano's protection. Besides, I haven't taken any birth control pill lately and what we did back there. _They_ most likely consider me dangerous as well."

"You are not implying that…" Amon's tongue went numb for a few seconds. "When this is over, we'll see a doctor. More importantly, this Rashib is behind all of this. Either he's doing his job or a personal vendetta."

"What can you do? Guns won't work on him and you're a ticking time bomb. Oh god! The drug has worn off. I'll be forced to use my Craft on you. And the Curse…"

"Will not happen," Amon held her tightly. "Mother had foreseen it. You told Karasuma that you saw her exactly on the day she was taken away. Magic is a twisted half-truth that feeds on our fears. Definitely there is a way and you are the answer."

"This is surely a dream. You never accept your witch heritage. In fact, you never believe it." Robin withdrew from his embrace. "Now then. Could you please take off your clothes? We wouldn't want Rashib to see you all wet and sloppy."

* * *

**Lying** on her side, Doijima drummed her fingers on wooden area of the bed. As much she respected Amon and Robin's romance, she would appreciate if they could hurry up a little. Michael was back at his usual position. On a chair. Imagining that he had a computer screen in front of him.

"You know," Michael began, probably, to end the awkward silence. "Administrator Kosaka and Hattori weren't around when it happened."

"At some meeting, I supposed," she slothfully replied. "What could they be doing inside for so long?"

"Don't complain. You literally hog it the instant we arrived. Back to what I was saying, don't you think that all of this is simply too much of coincidence?"

Then, the bathroom door opened. Michael, brushing away his thoughts, turned to face the couple. Both were in their bathrobes. Robin's hair was bundled up neatly with a towel while Amon's was like a head shawl. Making a fake cough, Amon started to talk.

"There is something I want to say to both of you." Doijima sat up straight. "I want you both to leave this place and lay low for the time being."

"What!" Michael protested indignantly. "What about Karasuma and Sakaki?"

"They are somewhere safe, including Kosaka and Hattori. Solomon will not harm them. Listen, all of this is a cover-up to get through Robin and me. There are cases that Solomon use witches as undercover agents. This Rashib character is one of them. His so-called gang is merely made of misfits whom he can manipulate easily. If Solomon authorizes it, he would sell them out and still act innocent."

"Hypothetically reasonable," Doijima rebut. "Like a CIA or FBI thriller, striking a deal with convicts and terrorists? Solomon wouldn't stoop that low."

"Not really," Robin replied. "There is an old saying about using fire with fire. As long as the means justified the ends, ethics have no role in it."

"The incident at the park where my powers fully manifested. Did Kosaka include it in his weekly reports?" Michael shook his head. Amon continued. "Then, it means that Solomon sent spies to check on STN-J all along."

"It wasn't me," Doijima objected.

"Of course not. You were out of their circle long ago. Otherwise, they would assign you to somewhere else. Since Kosaka left it out, it puts STN-J under suspicion. It's not like they didn't anticipate it."

"Betting that Karasuma and Sakaki's capture is a bluff is little too risky to assume, isn't it?

"No, Solomon wants them out of the way so that I will be forced to confront Rashib. Michael is a hacker under a 'contract'. Now that STN-J quarters is gone, he is a liability and if he tried to hack into their system, they will know where he is and probability of him remaining alive is relatively low compared to Doijima whom may or may not be an asset, depending on how beneficial you are to them."

"Nil. No Craft power. No personal alliances with anyone back at Solomon. If I had, they would prefer me dead. So I guess I have nothing to lose now except my beautiful body."

"And my brains," Michael added. "Don't we make a lovely pair?"

"And that's why you two have to lie low," said Robin.

"No!" Doijima's eyes flashed defiance. "This is the last straw. When this is over, I'm going straight to Solomon headquarters and slapped some bloody sense in their heads. You were the best top hunter they had and now, they want to terminate you for some dysfunctional genetic cocktail in you? Don't they any super duper antibiotics or antidote? What about us? We put our lives on the line everyday for them and this is what we get? And don't say it's okay, Michael. It is not okay for you as well. They took your life and treated you like some IT-techno machine till you expired!"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Michael quietly replied. "But Amon and Robin are right. We have to hide for now. If the witches come, and they will surely come, we will be in the way. Look, we always spoke of leaving Solomon. Perhaps, this is time to do so. I know it's not glamourous but at least it's better this way. Solomon will not harm the others. The most they undergo an interrogation."

"However, as much I like to leave all of this behind," He turned to Amon. "I wish my exit was more exciting. Like planting a virus in their main computer. You know, a little revenge."

"But not today," Amon said half-approvingly. "Not on the opposite side of your field, at least."

"Yeah. It's not as if I'm going to bury the hatchet soon."

"You will." Amon's eyes shifted to Robin. "In time, you will."

_**To be continued… the last chapter…. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Witch Hunter Robin belongs to Bandai Visual, Sunrise & Victor Entertainment, not a financially disabled individual..._

**Chapter 7 – Resolution (Final)**

**G**lancing at her comrades, a pair of female twins and a scrawny lad, Zena turned her attention to a plain beige building. A local hostel for foreign backpackers, she was told. Without doubt, it was a poor hideout. No crushed beer cans or cigarette butts. Not even a sound of any foreign tongues. She was right. STN-J had gone sloppy. The last fight with Sakaki and Karasuma wasn't even a snack. She glanced at her comrades again. This didn't feel right. Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann never… _never_ sent anyone else to assist her. Was there something else he was hiding from her? She carefully concealed her smile.

There was more to this venture than she considered, even more about Rashib. Within a few years, he gained the trust of many witches and warlocks. Those who opposed him seemed to have conveniently disappeared. However, he was pretty sincere about bringing down the legendary witch hunter, Amon. A personal vendetta?

"In a good mood, aren't you?" One of the twins spoke up. Zena cringed at her squeaky sugary voice.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. But we would like to remind you that Rashib wants Robin alive."

"Alive?" She concealed her smile again. The daughter of Father Juliano could be a worthy bargaining chip to the cause. On the other hand, why would Solomon regard her safety?

"Very well." She replied, hoping that her fake reluctance was convincing enough. "You three return. I'll handle her while Rashib deal with Amon."

"But Rashib said…"

"You three are a distraction. Now leave!" She lashed out her snake-whip. Quickly, the twins and the scrawny lad backed away.

Fastening her pace, she entered the hostel. The main counter was empty and once again, no tourist trash along the main hallway. Turning to her right, she saw an ebony staircase leading to the second level. Cautiously, she headed upwards, unsure whether something unnatural was drawing her in.

Very soon, a door was in front of her. Zena drew her hand to her snake-whip, scowling at the sensation that someone or something was directing her movements.

"No need for such violence," said a voice behind the door. "Please come in."

Scowling even more, Zena turned the doorknob and entered. Sitting on a chair, a lady in black, with one leg tucked beneath the other. Her hands folded neatly, displaying a regal presence for a brief moment.

"Solomon's little princess," Zena hissed, determining not to let a brat overshadowed her. "How would you like to proceed five seconds from now?"

"If you are civil and sincere," Robin replied. "Then here are my conditions. Firstly, release Sakaki and Karasuma. Secondly, leave your organization and keep a low-key life. Just these two in exchange for your life."

"Do you think this is some TV drama?" Zena's hand flew to her whip. Suddenly, hellish orange flame engulfed her weapon into ashes. Gasping, she turned to Robin.

"Please consider my offer again." Robin stood up. "And kindly close your mouth."

Silence reigned between the two. Their eyes locked upon each other.

Then, Zena crackled a deep laughter.

"I don't know where Rashib keeps his spoils. He practically runs everything around here. Cockroaches can really climb high," She turned to the door. "However, I don't intend to sacrifice myself for his ambitions. You win this time, little princess. And oh… by the way…"

Then, by the trick of the lights, Robin thought she saw two gleaming fangs emerging from her mouth. Quickly, she moved backwards, assuming that she was aiming for her neck. Something cold grasped her wrist, after which something sharp sinking deeply into her flesh. Her eyes moved towards the touch, catching a brief glimpse of Zena sneering.

And then came the darkness.

* * *

**S**tamping on his finished cigarette, Rashib stared at the cloudless sky. As a child, he wondered why skies were created. Apart from the usual ecological explanations that were forced down in every child's throat in school, he always felt that there were mystical forces behind it all. Were skies made to remind men their insignificance? Their fragility? So yes, the skies were no doubt the winners. Who could withstand their elemental powers?

He stretched out his hand, curling his fingers into a ball. He would. Someday, he would unlock the secret behind the mystical forces and end this stupid war between mortals and witches. No more pretending. No more lies. No more double-lives that destroyed everything and everyone he came into contact with. Yes, he wanted to end it all. With that bastard's head, no one would dare to oppose him, not even his superiors at Solomon.

But first things first.

"How kind of you to seek out me first." He causally took out another cigarette from his pocket, watching a slender tall man emerging from behind a tree. "I thought that was my job but I guess old habits die hard, don't they?"

"I suppose," Amon politely replied. Curiously, the photo that STN-J provided didn't seem to do justice for his features. He seemed somewhat younger despite his unshaved cheeks.

"Solomon's most fearsome witch hunter. We haven't had the pleasure of introducing ourselves. I am Rashib Hartmann or sometimes known as 'Carr' to some. By now, you have probably figured out that I'm a double agent for Solomon. And yes, they still want you more than ever, considering how volatile your craft or whatever powers your dear mama had given you."

"As for your woman, my orders are to take her back to Solomon. Father Juliano has only room for his little princess, considering his ageing heart. You, my friend, are to be terminated." He threw the finished cigarette and crushed it beneath his shoe. "Recognize this place, _mon ami_? This is where it all started. I was in a café not far from this beautiful park. It was then I first felt you. Coincidentally, it was during my assignment to eliminate the most potential witches and warlocks. After which I found you through dear old Bian, do you remember him? The one who stuck that Orbo pendent inside you? By now, he should be in the morgue. A stroke of luck, it was."

"Well, your luck will soon run out."

"Maybe," Rashib unbuttoned his jacket, folded and placed it onto the bench. "Nothing personal, Amon, just business. Even if you killed me, Solomon will not stop sending hunters after you and your woman. Meanwhile, your comrades, Karasuma, Sakaki, Administrator Kosaka and Hattori are undergoing a special treatment. The other two will eventually be found. STN-J is in deep trouble. I cannot guarantee their lives but I will guarantee yours to be a living hell. In the long run, either Solomon will have your head on shiny sliver platter or your own powers will consume you."

"Then as conciliation, I will take you with me."

"Doesn't matter. There will be replacements. Who wants to live forever?" Rashib positioned himself. "Do you?"

Naturally, Amon assumed that he would be using a weapon or some sort but he didn't. In fact, he disliked that causal attitude. Made him feel like he was having a normal session with a sensei. Quickly, he dismissed the negative thought. This was going to be his last fight. After this, he's taking Robin out of Japan and to somewhere else safe. Europe sounded nice. Maybe, they could have their honeymoon at Paris.

Sprinting forward, Amon went straight for his vital areas. Rashib was already getting ready to defend himself. Just the way he wanted him to. As if he were in a baseball game, he skidded down and slipped past Rashib, landing on his back as he spinned. The barrel of his gun aimed perfectly at Rashib's forehead, right between the eyes. His fingers held the coldness of its metal exterior as he pressed the trigger down. An unnatural thunder roared in his ears. The last thing he saw was Rashib's face going blank as he fell backwards with a soft thud on the ground. After panting for a while, Amon stood over Rashib's corpse.

"Nothing personal," he knelt down to close Rashib's rolled up eyes. "I just want to be with Robin."

As when he about to do so, a familiar acute pain shot up in his chest. Amon stumbled, falling over to his side. The muscles in his brain pounded crazily. Fighting to breath normally, he turned his face at Rashib. It was not intentional. It seemed like Fate wanted him to. To his horror, he saw Rashib getting up, rubbing at the sides of his temple.

"Okay, that really hurt." A bloody bullet popped out from his skull. "This is probably the first time anyone has shot me like this." Amon struggled to get up but couldn't. The pain was increasingly unbearable that his mouth couldn't make a single sound.

"Looks like your genetic cocktail is having party," Rashib stood over Amon with a smug, reckoning the blood on his face should be gone by now. "One of the criteria for Solomon's double-agents is that they must have regenerative abilities. That way, they could accomplish their mission without having the fuss for replacements. Every time, those pussies freaked out. And you know why? Because they know that they are going to die. And why? Because I can't have mouths wagging my secret. Hey! Are you listening?" He saw Amon's eyes turning white. Sighing, he took out a pocketknife from his pant and straightened it out.

"Tell you what. I will slit your throat and dig your heart out. How about that?"

* * *

**Awaking** in a drugged-like manner, Robin found herself at the backseat of a car. Strangely, she was not bounded or gagged. Within twilight seconds, she recalled the last thing that happened to her.

"Enough beauty sleep, little princess?" Zena mocked, turning the steering wheel. "Don't bother to do anything till it wears off. By then, you'll be back with Solomon."

"Aren't you going to hand me over to Rashib first? Isn't he your boss?"

"Not if he's going to double-cross me like the others." She calmly stopped at the traffic light. "My little hunch tells me that he's an agent for Solomon yet for some freaking reason, no one can defeat him. The best advantage I have is to let you witness him killing your honey. Amon was among the elite. Fighting with him might cost him some energy. Then, when you see his bloody corpse, you'll kill him with your rage."

"Amon will not die," Robin spat. "You assume too much."

"Then, if Amon kills Rashib, then you two can go and build your love nest. I, on the other hand, will take over his place and make every single mortal suffer. Still planning on killing me?"

"First of all, you have to find Rashib."

"I know where he is. At some park. He said that was the proper setting. That stereo beginning-of-the-end setting… and _what in Hades is that_?"

Looking out of the car window, Robin saw flashes of white light exploding from somewhere. The car began to increase its speed immensely. A daunting feeling chilled down her spine. She recognized this area. The place where that painful conversation led to Amon's ill-fated destiny. The effect of that anti-whatever-protective serum has gone off. Amon was going to die excruciatingly.

Not if she killed him first.

As soon as the car arrived a few meters towards the designated area, Robin opened the car door and jumped out. She landed with bruises on her arms and legs. As she got to her knees, she saw the trees burst into tiny splinters. The trash bins flattened like soda cans. Neighbouring lampposts distorted like those in the murals of art museums. A deafening horn flooded her ears. Turning around, she saw Zena's car aiming for her, threatening to run her down.

She was about to unleash her flames when an invisible force swept the car up and spins it into a whirlpool motion. Bloodcurdling screams filled the air.

"Stupid fool!" Robin muttered. "A bloody fool!"

* * *

**R**ashib cursed as he got to his feet. That was why he disliked mixed breeds so much. Apart from their volatile genes, this one just had to get the worst of the lots. A sharp sting swept past his cheek and sticky fluid dripped down his chin. Another one came at his arm. And another at his leg. He needed not see the cuts on his branded pants. Raising his arms, he tried to move forward while maintaining his ground. Christ! This was walking against a wave of bees. Though pain was no issue for him, it was beginning to get onto his nerves.

A few meters in front of him, he saw Amon glowing in dazzling white light as his body levitated from the ground. He appeared to be unconscious. He better be. Killing him in that state was a complete luxury for the hunters of Solomon. Bloody too good for that bastard. If he remained in Solomon, he would probably be sedated for life.

Suddenly, Rashib found himself dazed and supine on the ground again. Why that son of a bitch… Rolling onto his stomach, he crawled towards where he thought that might be the safest area to plan out the most appropriate strategy before everyone exploded into oblivion. Being a hero never came across his plan. But there's no profit in being dead. Just then, he saw a car flinging high above him. As the car crashed onto the ground, its metal body was crushed like a sheet of paper into a ball. Streams of blood and oil spewed into the air. Droplets of organ matter splattered onto the ground. Rashib rolled out of the way, wanting none of that unfortunate soul on his skin. Then, something hard and wet fell onto his chest. He looked at it and cried out in horror. The object was none other than Zena's head that was ripped apart from her body. Her eyes still held the terror of her macabre death. Hitting it aside, Rashib scrambled for his life. This was one mixed breed that he preferred to stay away from. Solomon could sue him for insubordination for all he cared.

Squinting his eyes, he thought he saw a young lady in black staggering. She was rather bruised but not too badly. _Where did she come from? Who's she? …_ _Robin?!?_ Guess that Zena's death was not in vain after all. Solomon might let him off for this. Gathering his strength, he sprinted forward.

"You're coming with me, little missy!" he yelled, grabbing Robin by the wrist. She resisted. He knew she would. Punching her in the stomach, he tossed her across his shoulders. Then, a hot sizzling sting burnt his arms. Yelling, he dropped Robin. The next thing, he realized that he was holding up his arms against a wave of fire.

"What the hell you're doing?" He screamed angrily. "Solomon sent me to get you to safety!"

"I'm not going back!" Robin retorted. "I'm going to save Amon!"

"Are you mad? He's beyond any hope." Rashib then released strings of odious language. Why did he even bother to reason with this woman? "Fine! If you're willing to die, go ahead! I'll just… Argh!" He held his scorched hand. "What the hell…" Lifting his other hand, he again felt the same pain but this time, he managed to see ripples of some forcefield before they disappeared.

"Looks like Solomon had thoroughly planned this out," Robin remarked. "As your lackey drove me here, I notice that there weren't any people or cars in the street. I'm guessing that Solomon or some other organization have created a forcefield to lock us inside." Her eyes diverted to where Amon was. Though the distance was quite far, she could see him standing in a zombie-like state. His eyes were pearl white and blood was streaming out from the corners of his eyes.

"Like hell I'm going to die in here," Rashib cursed, pulling Robin forward by the front of her coat. "Use your flames or else!"

"Or else what?" Robin pushed him away. "I'm prepared to die with Amon anyway."

"This is madness!" Rashib faintly replied, not believing what he just heard.

"Love is madness." Fiery flames began to surround Robin. Its warmth was comforting. "I would rather die than to live without Amon."

With these words, Robin ran, paying no heed to the destructive environment around her. It wasn't long before she reached to where Amon was. Concentrating, she walled the flames around Amon, enclosing him in one swooping motion. His clothes started to burn yet he fought against the walls. White light emitted from his body, wiping away her flames in an instant. It was not the power that made Robin gasped but rather that blood was leaking copiously from Amon.

Then, in a moment of recklessness, Robin threw herself onto Amon, screaming out his name over and over again. Rough arms wrapped around her, threatening to break her back like a twig. Despite the agony, Robin channeled her flames to engulf them both.

Smoke.

Burning flesh.

Cracking bones.

Waves of serene happiness…

* * *

**I**n front of her, there was a barren tree where a naked man hung, crucified. Despite her confusion on how she got here, she spin around, desperate to find Amon. There was no sign of him anywhere in this white dimension of emptiness. When she turned back, she nearly fainted at the recognition of the crucified man.

Amon.

Instantly, she tried to use her powers to free him but nothing worked. Suddenly, a wave of black flames twirled around him like a venomous snake. Vile chants echoed in her ears. Numerous scenes of past history zoomed past inside her mind. Forbidden love. A promise that was never fulfilled. Betrayal. Pain. Death. The cursed punishment. The Curse on his lover's descendants.

Then, Robin finally understood the ill fates waiting for Amon. Either he die by his own powers or by the flames of hatred from the one who initiated the Curse. Her Craft powers of the Flame had nothing to do with it. Falling to her knees, Robin wept. Enough. She begged. No more. No more.

Then, she heard a raspy voice that sounded like winter's wind. It seemed to be coming from the black flames.

_Are you weeping?_

"I'm weeping because the love of my life is going to die and he's innocent."

_Innocent? _The flames shook violently. _In what way? He's a backstabbing traitor. Like his ancestor. The whore she was!! _

"Amon is no traitor. He did what he had to do back then. Torn away from his mother. The one person who love him. And you think it's fair to punish him because of what you failed to do?"

_Me? Failed?_

"You promised his ancestor that you would come for her!"

_I did come for her yet she chose to stay with him! _

"You came after the wedding vows! By laws and by rights, she's already married! Have you ever considered the consequences her family will suffer if she chose to go with you?"

_She broke our promise!_

"I'm glad she did!" Robin answered unsympathetically. "She deserved better! I don't think you understand what love is. If you truly loved her, you would confront her family and tell them straight in the face that you would love and treasure her always instead of choosing to elope!"

_Because of her, my bloodline is dead!! _

"Even if you kill Amon, your bloodline is still dead and you will remain in this hell hole for all eternity! Is that what you want?"

_What do you purpose? _The flames spoke after a while.

"I don't know," Robin blurted, frustrated. "But I don't intend to let Amon die here."

_Then, die!! _The flames encircled Robin, suffocating her in their stench. _Hers will die along with mine. _The flames sang._ Hence, sealing our fates together, as promised so long ago… No! It can't be! _

Between coughs and teary vision, Robin watched the flames returning to the barren tree, swallowing Amon in a black whirlpool.

_No! It can't be! _The flames wailed horrendously. _The deed has already been done! Damn him! Damn his whore! Damn they all! Her bloodline continues to exist!!_

Pressing her hand to her womb, a stunning realization came to Robin's mind. Tears came to her eyes as she bit her lower lip. A child. Created out of love. Her heart pounded. Was she ready for motherhood? Amon. She needed him more than ever. He cannot die. Not now. But how? That vengeful spirit probably came from the pureblood lines that she read about during her younger years at Solomon. She was no match. If she were to die, then this child would… No. Not when there were so many things to look forward to. A future where witches, warlocks and mortal could live in harmony. No discrimination. No more witch hunters. No more Solomon. Oh god, if that's a dream that seems so… impossible.

But right now, there must be a way to appease this vengeful soul to release Amon from the curse. There has to be a way… unless… no… she couldn't… she shouldn't… what if… what would… what if she don't… would Amon… No… there's no other way….

"I have a proposal for you," she spoke up, weakly. "I have a proposal for you," she repeated, this time, stronger. The flames seemed to be responding. "What if …" She inhaled deeply for strength. "You want to end her bloodline because she is responsible for ending yours. If you end Amon's, your bloodline is still dead and you will spend your eternity like this forever."

_Why are you repeating the obvious?_

"Listen to me!" Robin fought to keep her voice steady. "I'm pregnant. What if I could continue your bloodline through this child that I'm bearing in my womb? Would you then release Amon from your curse? It is what you want, isn't it?"

_You would do that for him?_ The black flames uncurled itself around Amon and flew to her, aiming towards her lower belly. _You do realize that my foes will sense my aura in this child whom I intended to conceal in him my past memories and powers until the time is ripe. Any houses of the pureblood, if they still exist, will not acknowledge this child. In other words, this child is doomed to live a life of sorrow and pain till the fulfillment of a task that was bestowed to my ancestors. A task I strayed from as result of an emotion that should have never taken place at all. These are the terms in exchange for your lover's life. Will you willing to sacrifice this unborn child of yours despite the fact this child is much more innocent compared to all those you have met in your miserable lifetime?_

"Yes, I'm willing," Robin answered, not fully comprehending what she just heard.

Without seconds wasting, the black flames penetrated into her womb. She threw back her head, crying out at the heat scorching her inside, as if there was an unsettled furor that was never going to end. Between tears, she saw the barren tree releasing its hold on Amon. He was no longer naked but there were tears rolling down from his eyes. Grabbing Robin, he held her close to him, murmuring something into her ears. She couldn't hear what he was saying.

She blacked out.

* * *

_**Ten years later….**_

With the palms of his hands pressing the railing of a fourth-floored balcony, Amon watched the children merrily playing at the playground area. Robin was there, sitting on one of the benches, reading a story to a young boy. He had chestnut locks that curled girlishly at his ear lobes, brown eyes and lips that could smile like an angel. Then, he shifted his attention to another boy playing happily by the swing. Unlike the first, he had raven black hair and dominant facial features that could obviously point out his biological father instantly. A characteristic that neighbors observed from his sons. Considering the medicinal fact that they were twins, most assumed that the genetic cocktail had played a joke on him and his lawful wife. A few others teased that the babies were accidentally switched.

As soon as he turned around, he found himself in place filled with lotus leaves floating upon the crystal waters. At the end of a marble path, there was a woman sitting on a cushion.

"You know, grandmother," Amon began calmly. "It wouldn't hurt to visit me like any other mortals instead of snatching me to one of your dimensions."

"Oh shut up!" She hissed, getting up. "And stop addressing me as grandmother. Makes me sound so old. Call me Lita. Congratulations on surviving the curse!" She continued briskly. "Shame that you had to depend on Robin to bargain for your life. What a delightful choice she had made!"

"The memories of that incident are vague but I don't recall you being there in the first place. Both James and Judas are my sons."

"James, you mean," Lita corrected. "And Judas… Ha! Did you know that's the name of the man who cursed you and your male ancestors? That little boy is exact replica of him!"

"That doesn't change anything. So far, we have been living peacefully. STN-J is disbanded. Karasuma, Sakaki, Administrator Kosaka and Hattori are living as normal civilians. Michael and Doijima's whereabouts are unknown but they did drop in a nice Christmas Ecard. As for Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann… I don't really care but I'm guessing that you're here to stir things up as usual."

"The war between mortals and us is raging, my naïve grandson. I'm truly glad you have finally become a full-pledged warlock but someday, you and Robin have to choose which side to fight for. More than ever when your sons grow up to accept the cruel reality of their birthrights. Aren't you afraid that one day Judas might end up killing James when his awakening comes?"

"For a long time," Amon replied after a moment's deadly silence. "I always wondered why my mother left you and chose to live among mortals. Now, I do. If she hadn't, I wouldn't meet Solomon, STN-J, Nagira and Robin and learn from them how to accept my past, my heritage and my powers with its blessings and curses." Lita saw the pupils in his eyes transforming into pearl white. A strong gust of wind blew past her, menacing to grip off her fragile clothing. "My mother had hope. The hope of possibilities that your wicked heart is so eager to stamp out." Then, the winds softened and disappeared as Amon's eyes returned to its original colour. For the first time, Lita felt a mortal chill down her spine.

"I will not deny the harsh future Judas will face when the time comes for him to learn the truth. Nonetheless, as his father, I will be there for him. So will Robin and James. Till then, my sons will live the childhood that I never had. Should you attempt to ruin that in any single way, I solemnly _swear_ that I will kill you and all those who abide you. Perhaps, mortality is a welcoming change for you."

"As much I appreciate you embracing your heritage," Lita snarled. Her dark purple eyes flashed resentment. "You are still a half-ling. Someday, you will die. James is already under my protection as degreed by my kinsmen. As for Judas, how long you can protect him from himself? His true nature of the Dark."

"That is none of your concern. All that I have just said is the resolution of your half-ling grandson who once wandered aimlessly and now found his place as a husband and a father."

"That was more or less what your mother said to me," Lita smiled, somewhat pleased. "Moreover, you two are somewhat like _her_. Duty and Family before one's heart. Despite the curse that the first Judas made, his lover led quite a happy life. Her decision at the marriage alter was much admired. In fact, her lawful husband would probably annul the marriage if she had chosen the other path. I supposed that our ancestors' continuous attempts to break the curse, to some extent, diverted its outcome to this. As unpredictable as our powers can be, it is odd or rather a coincidence that your darling Robin happened to have twins in her womb. Or is it that that the first Judas' unforgiving spirit was touched by her sincerity that it magically produced a twin to coincide with your unborn child? A mystery, isn't it?"

"A mystery preferred to be unsolved." Amon prepared to leave. "If you were excuse me, it's my sons' teatime."

"We will meet again." Lita waved her fingers to return her grandson to his rightful world. "That is, if you are still alive!"

"Count it on!" Amon whispered, relieved that he's out of that dimension. Then, he heard someone calling for him."

"Daddy!" cried the chestnut-haired boy, running into his father's arms. Amon picked up him as if he were made of feather. The boy squealed with glee. Then, he sensed something strange. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Judas," Amon replied, fondling his son's hair. "I saw you and Mummy reading a story. Care to tell me what it is?"

"It's Harry Potter again!" responded a voice that came from behind. "Judas is soooo into it!"

"So are you, James!" Judas protested. "You're just pretending."

"Alright boys, enough now." Amon put Judas down while rubbing the dirt off James' cheek. "Go in and clean up. Daddy bought chocolate fudge for teatime. Come on. Go! Go!"

"Chocolate fudge?" questioned Robin, watching the boys disappearing into the bathroom. "Tomorrow is their dental check-up."

"Just a little fudge." Amon pecked her on the lips.

"As long as you're paying the bill." Robin kissed back. "Where were you? For a brief moment I thought you actually left this world."

"Something like that. Tell you tonight," He led Robin inside the apartment. "Right now, I want to enjoy my time at the place I loved most…"

"Home."

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you to all past reviewers and apologies for the very long wait… _

_In case, you're wondering where these people/events first appeared… _

_Amon's grandmother__ (if he has one. Sorry, don't have the manga, if there is one) refer to chapter 4 _

_Bian__ chapter 3 / chapter 4/ died in chapter 6 _

_Rashib 'Carr' Hartmann__ chapter 4_

_Zena__ chapter 6 / died in chapter 7 _

_The History of Amon's curse Chapter 5 _

_The Start of Amon's curse Chapter 1 _

_Thank you once again. Peace and Love, minna-san!! _


End file.
